Cry For Me
by Efimia
Summary: "Go on, cry," he said steadily, wondering why she held back. "Weep for yourself, weep for me. Shed tears of self loathing as you remember everything you couldn't do to stop this moment from happening." AU. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

---

I've had this idea for a while and was thinking of making a chapter story on this. It involves two people torn between honoring their kingdoms and following their hearts. It includes a strong leader who is always thinking about what's right for his people, even if it is launching them headfirst into a vicious war. And of course much more but thats up to you!

Please let me know if you are interested in reading a longer more detailed story. It won't be exactly like this (perhaps minor changes on things) but in any case you will get the idea. Here is a scene from it;

Name of oneshot will not necessarily be the name of the story

* * *

_CRY FOR ME_

There was a thunderous bang from the thick oak door. Sakura tensed, quickly shutting the desk.

The scrolls.

She clenched her fists and skid her right leg back to get ready to move if she had too when they finally entered. The banging stopped and the thundering of the rain outside became deafening in her ears. Deciding she would finish this novice off quickly and make her way back to the grand hall to aid in defending the north wing of the estate, Sakura slowly slid a dagger from the silk of her light green obi. She kept her eyes fixed on the entrance.

The door cracked, then burst, and in a second, Sakura had the intruder pressed up against the cold stone walls of the castle. The velvet curtains rustled with the sudden movement in the hall and the silk of Sakura's pine green kimono shifted along with her.

Ready to drive her knife into his throat she looked up angrily towards the assailants face and froze. Black eyes, hair that reminded her of those last few moments before the sun was completely set. The porcelain skin, the set of his strong jaw, the emptiness in his stare...

Sasuke took her moment of hesitation to grab the wrist poised before his neck and flip them over, shoving her roughly into the stone. Her gasp of pain went unnoticed when she dropped her weapon.

Keeping her head held high she met his eyes evenly.

"I'm not surprised you got this far unharmed," she said with a devious smile. "You will not pass this point." Sakura warned, tearing her wrists from his grasp and checking him backwards with her full weight by the shoulder.

He jumped away before she could even touch him, forming familiar hand seals.

Sakura narrowly dodged his crackling chidori. She could feel the blue electricity tingling on her skin as she she prepared her own jutsu to counter it.

He burst through her rain of explosions and knifes to appear right before her. This time she was too slow. Not strong enough, even with her monstrous physical ability to force him off her. So she scratched at his hands when he grabbed her by the throat and hoisted her up above the ground. Sakura couldn't breath. She clawed and tugged on his sleeve but he didn't release her. He wanted to kill her, this is why he came here, burst through the doors of the east wing just to find her.

_He's been waiting for this moment._

Sasuke tightened his fist around the smooth skin of her neck. He watched the fury and hate in her vibrant green eyes turn to a deep sadness and become glossy with tears she refused to shed. He knew that was from him.

"Go on, cry." He said steadily, wondering why she held back. "Weep for yourself, weep for me. Shed tears of self loathing as you remember everything you couldn't do to stop this moment from happening."

All those years of training, her goals and ambition to be stronger- not only for herself but for him-all meant nothing now. No matter how hard she tried she still wasn't strong enough to beat him. She never would be and now would die for her foolishness. But even so, she would not shed one tear for this man.

Sakura paled in his grasp and she stopped her struggling against him.

There is no point and to this war, there will be no end, she thought as she watched him through weary eyes.

She felt her heart pounding in her chest, the sweat forming in the back of her neck and in between her breasts. She felt the coolness of the stone against her back and the rumble of sheets of rain hitting the roof. She prayed for an end.

But it never came.

She slid down the wall after the pressure left her neck, panting, gasping, hands flying to her throat in relief. Sakura didn't bother to remove herself from the dirty ground as she looked up to face the enemy. Sasuke stood deadly still, his left hand clutching the one that had nearly killed her and all she could do was wonder why he had stopped.

Her words came out between shaky breaths, "What...are you waiting for?"

He lowered his hands and turned to her. His gaze was so intense but she held it anyway. She would not let him know how he made her feel, even to this day.

"I cannot kill you," he stated simply walking over to the desk.

Sakura became a blur of green, grabbing his hand in mid reach toward the drawer. Her nails pressed lightly into the flesh of his palm. "If you came for the scrolls, you will not possess them _unless_ you kill me."

Her expression remained unreadable when he wrapped his cool fingers around her thin pale ones. Then, just as quickly, he released her.

"Then for now, the secrets of the ancient scrolls will remain a mystery."

And with those words he was gone, disappearing before her in a whirlwind of leaves.

She sank to her knees in the quiet of the office, listening to the rain. Shouts could be heard down the hall past the crumbling door, until they faded with their passing.

And only then did she allow herself to cry.

* * *


End file.
